Through it All
by summerlovestoread
Summary: Tears, broken hearts, lies, and confusion is all part of life. How hard can it really be though when you have good friends at your side?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Kayla and Kelly._

**Through it All**

"Hey Kelly. You ready to go?"

"Oh, yea. Let me grab my last book and I'll come with you Ponyboy."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the car."

I nodded and Pony walked away. I rode with the gang home after school. It isn't a real gang, more a close group of friends. We all have each other's back.

Ponyboy is the youngest of all of us at 14 years old. He has brown hair with golden streaks and green eyes but for some reason he says they are gray. Ponyboy is always daydreaming or reading a book. He is the sweetest boy I think I have ever met.

Johnny is another member. He has jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes that give him a scared look all the time. I would give anything to have the warm color of Johnny's skin. Johnny is the gang's pet and like a little brother to all of us. We are pretty much all he has because his parents abuse him. He is 16 but could easily pass for 14.

Two-Bit is the clown of the group. I swear, that boy can just not keep his mouth shut! He has rusty colored hair and long side burns that he is very proud of. His gray eyes always seem to be filled with laughter. His most prized possession is his blade that he acquired through his "god given" talent of shoplifting.

Dally is the tough guy. To be completely honest, he scares me a little even though I know he would never hurt me. Dally grew up in New York and was thrown in jail at a young age. He is hard as a rock and doesn't let anything touch him. He has blonde, almost white, hair and piercing blue eyes that look like ice. The only emotion I can ever pick out in them is hatred.

Steve is another member of the gang. He has black hair that he wears in complicated swirls. Steve is a real tough guy, though not as tough as Dally, with a short temper. His old man loves the bottle and Steve frequently gets kicks out of the house. He works down at the DX with his buddy and another gang member, Soda.

Sodapop is Pony's older brother and my best friend. He is the best looking boy I have ever seen. He has brown hair with golden streaks just like Pony but his eyes are his own. He has deep brown eyes that are dancing with laughter. He has a real nice smile, the kind that makes you smile back no matter how you are feeling. That boy must smile in his sleep he smiles so much. He is a blast to be around. He is a real good listener even though he can't sit still for a long time.

Darry is the father of the gang and second oldest at 20. Darry has the same hair as his brothers, Soda and Pony, and he has eyes that look like pieces of ice. Like I said, he watches out for everyone in the gang and keeps us out of trouble.

The eldest of the group is my sister, Kayla. Kayla has red hair that I am very envious of and small hazel eyes. She is kind and a little shy but she is the best sister I could ever ask for. She recently turned 21 and is my legal guardian.

You see, my parents are dead. They were going out with the Curtis's to another town for the day. They left Kayla and me at the Curtis's for the day. The Curtis's and my parents were coming back from their day trip when their car stalled on the train tracks. Everyone in the car was killed on impact.

When the police arrived at the Curtis's house wanting to speak to Darry and Kayla, I knew something bad had happened. My feelings were confirmed when Kayla and Darry broke the news that our parents were dead. Kayla wrapped her arms around Pony as he bawled. I clung to Soda and we cried together for what seemed like hours. Darry just sat in his chair and stared out the window, his eyes showing no emotion. I think that was the day Darry grew up and his life changed.

Luckily, the state kept the families together. I got to stay with Kayla and Darry became the guardian of Sodapop and Ponyboy. Our families have always been extremely close but the accident brought us even closer. We have grown up with each other our whole lives. Our mothers were best friends since my mom moved to Tulsa in middle school and our dads were good buddies from the day they met. When my mother got pregnant with Kayla, no one was surprised that Mrs. Curtis was also expecting. Darry and Kayla are only three months apart. Our parents say that Kayla would never have walked if she didn't want to keep up Darry.

Soda and I were also born within a few months with Soda two months older. Soda has been protective of me since anyone can remember. He would hold my hand when I was scared and would never leave my side. He was there with me through my first break-up and my first day of high school.

Ponyboy is like my little brother. I remember getting to go see him in the hospital. He was the first baby I ever held in my arms and I loved him ever since. He is so smart and I know he is going to do something wonderful in his life.

I slammed my locker shut and tucked a stray strand of hair out of my face. I am 16, just like Soda and Steve, and in the 10th grade. I have brown hair that curls slightly at the ends and big bright blue eyes. I don't get mad very easily and I get along pretty easily with everyone, even Socs.

Socs are the kids who live on the West Side of town and enjoy jumping kids who live on the East Side, where I live. We are called greasers because they boys wear grease in their hair. We are the poorer kids while the Socs have all the money and they get all the breaks even if they cause the trouble. I think deep down though, some of the Socs are nice.

"Over here Kel!"

I turned around and smiled at Two-Bit who was waving me over.

"Hey Johnny. Hey Steve," I said sliding into the back of Two-Bit's car.

"Hey Kelly! It's great to see you too. My day was great, thanks for asking," Two-Bit said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes ignoring him. We dropped Steve off at the DX and then headed to the Curtis's house. Pony and Johnny sat at the table doing their homework while I sprawled out by Two-Bit on the floor who was watching Mickey Mouse, drinking beer, and eating chocolate cake.

Around 6, I decided I would make dinner for Pony because it was his night to cook and he had not finished his homework yet. How can he have so much homework the first week back from school? I pulled out leftover hamburgers that I am guessing Darry had made the night before and made meatloaf with them. I also found a can of green beans and threw them on the stove.

"Hey! Anyone home?" I heard Steve yell.

I heard Soda go into the dining room and ruffle Pony's hair and Pony tried to bat his hand away because he hates when people do that to him.

"What smells so good in here?" Soda asked popping his head into the kitchen.

"I hope your hungry because I made meatloaf," I replied.

"Hungry? Am I ever," Steve said walking in.

"Good, you two can set the table," I replied.

I heard the door slam and Darry in with Kayla right behind him. Darry roofs houses and Kayla works as a secretary at the law firm downtown. My dad got Kayla the job. Darry drops Kayla off at work in the mornings after he takes Steve and Soda. He also picks her up after work.

"Who is ready to eat?" I asked bringing the food out the table and everyone attacked it as I set it down.

About halfway through dinner, Dally decided to join us.

"Hey kids," he said sitting down.

Two-Bit came out of the kitchen with a new beer in hand and slapped his back. "Hey Dally! What you been up to today?"

"Just been around. What have ya'll been doing?"

"I was working while Soda over here entertained his fan club," Steve said.

"Hey, it has been boring this whole time you guys have been in school!" Soda defended himself. "I think I deserved to have some fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Soda, it's Thursday. We have only been in school for four days!"

"And those for days have been nothing but boring. I haven't even seen Sandy!"

I frowned a little at the mention of her name. I love Soda but his current girlfriend is awful. She cheats on him and lies to him all the time. Soda, Sandy, Steve, and I were all hanging out at the Dingo about four weeks ago so Soda and Sandy had been dating for about two weeks then. Soda and Steve went to go talk to some of the Shepard gang so it was only Sandy and I. As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned to me and said, "You back off. You had your chance with Soda but he is mine now."

My jaw dropped open. "Sandy, Soda and I are only friends. I love him like a brother and nothing more."

"Yea, sure, whatever. Just stay away. Got it?"

I got so mad that she said that. Soda was one of my best friends and I love him like a brother. I can't see myself dating him. I looked at her, smiled, and walked out of the Dingo. The only person who knows about what happened is Steve. I told him the night we saw Sandy with another guy at the movie sucking each other's faces. Steve doesn't like Sandy very much either.

"Kelly, lets go head home," Kayla said yawning.

"Oh, sure," I said putting my sink in the sink. "Let me just grab my books."

"Bye Kelly. Bye Kayla."

"Goodnight all! See you in the morning," I yelled letting the door slam behind me.

**Phew! So there is the first chapter! Reviews, ideas, and corrections are much appreciated. I'll update soon!**

**Summer:**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I have always loved Fridays since I can remember. Everyone is always in a good mood and I get to stay out late and have a good time.

I jumped out of bed to change. I wore a denim skirt that just about hit my knee and a light pink shirt that Kayla says looks good with my hair. I don't dress like most greaser girls; short skirts and make-up caked on. I only wear a little bit on my cheeks and on my eyes. Dally says that I could pass for a Soc any day because of the way I dress. I don't spend a lot of money on my clothing, my mom was a smart shopper and she taught me how to stretch a dollar.

I finished getting ready and ran downstairs to find Kayla sipping her coffee and eating a bagel. I popped myself one in the toaster and went to the cabniet to get the peanut butter and jelly.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Kayla asked me.

"I'm not really sure but I'll be back by 2:00 like always," I replied.

"Ok. Just don't go anywhere…"

"Alone, I know," I said completing her sentence.

After breakfast, I brushed my teeth and my hair, slipped on my white sandals and we headed off to the Curtis's house. I opened the door only to be met by the usually chaos and commotion.

"SODA! We are going to be late if you don't get down here now!" Steve yelled. "Oh, hey Kelly," Steve said walking over giving me a hug.

"KELLY!" Soda yelled as he tackled me with a hug and running out the door before Kayla and Darry drove away. "See you after work!" he yelled before slamming the car door and driving off.

I went and sat down on the coach next to Johnny and rested my feet on Two-Bit who was laying on the floor watching Mickey. "Hey Johnny, is Pony coming. We don't want to be late."

"I'm ready so lets go," Pony said answering my question.

"Ok, come on Two-Bit."

"Coming!"

I was not the only one in a good mood this morning. Two-Bit was so crazy. He thought it was hilarious to see how long he could go without holding on to the steering wheel. I think we only hit three trashcans, six mailboxes, and nearly missed an on coming car. I screamed the whole way and Pony, Two-bit, and Johnny thought it was the funniest thing in the world to see me so freaked out.

When we got to school, I jumped out of the car as fast as I could. I was still a little wobbly from the ride though so I fell back but Pony caught me.

"Thanks Pony."

"No problem."

All four of us headed up to school but went our different ways once inside. Johnny and Ponyboy had math first thing, Two-Bit had history, and I had Chemistry. I only had English with Steve and Two-Bit after lunch and Health with Johnny right before lunch.

My first class, chemistry, had no greasers in it, only Socs, but it was one of my favorite classes.

"Hey Cherry," I said as I slide into my seat next to my partner.

"Hey Kelly," Cherry smiled back.

Cherry Valance is my assigned lab partner for the year. I thought it was going to be awful when I found out I was going to be working miss super soc but Cherry was really sweet and we hit off immediately. We have a lot in common and it is nice to have a girl to talk to.

"Hows it going?" she asked.

"Great! I'm so glad it is Friday because I absolutely love Fridays. What about you?"

"I am doing just as well."

"So you got any plans for tonight?"

"Yea, I think I'll be going to the movies with Bob. Will I be seeing you there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Most likely. Don't worry though, I wont say hi or anything."

I heard Cherry sigh. "Kelly, this greaser Soc thing is so stupid. I wish we could just go to the movies and be able to sit together without people making a huge scene about it."

"I know what you mean Cherry. It is stupid. Maybe one day though things will change. I am sure of it."

"I sure hope so," Cherry said just as the teacher, Dr. White, walked in.

"Good morning class. Please clear off your desk because today we will be learning about the basic chemicals."

I glanced at Cherry and sighed.

Cherry groaned. "Wake me up if I fall asleep."

"Hey Kelly," Johnny said looking genuinely happy to see me.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked.

Johnny sunk into his chair and looked away from my eyes, "no," he said in not even a whisper.

I looked around and noticed a group of about three Soc boys looking our way with smirks on their faces. I gave them a sweet smile and rolled my eyes. Why would those boys would want to pick on him? Johnny is the sweetest boy and wouldn't hurt a fly. "Johnny, don't let them bother you. They aren't worth it."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

Steve, Two-Bit, Pony, Johnny, Evie, and I went to the drugstore for lunch. Evie is a really sweet girl and I like her. Evie and I have become really close since Soda and Sandy started dating because Sandy ignores Evie. She is your classic greaser chick, short skirt and all. Her and Steve are currently dating.

At lunch, she was telling me about how her older brother, Peter, sent a letter to her mom filled with money and a note saying he was ok. She explained that Peter had run away two years ago and they figured he was dead until now. There was no return address on the letter so they have no clue where he is.

After lunch, I had English with Steve and Two-Bit. It was probably the most eventful class because Two-Bit loves to make the teacher mad. Steve and I decided not to sit by Two-Bit because he gets into to much trouble so we sit in front of him.

"Two-Bit! Stop kicking my chair!" I told Two-Bit for the third time today.

"Hey, lay off of her buddy," the boy sitting next to Two-Bit told him.

I raised my eyebrow at Two-Bit, smiled at the boy, Josh I think his name is, and then turned around. I saw Steve glance at me sideways as I felt the redness creep up into my cheeks. Even the smallest things make me red and I hate it.

"Only the first week of school and someone already got the hots for you?" Steve whispered in my ear.

"Shut up Steve," I said giving him a playful shove as Steve smirked at me.

I went to my locker and then ran out the door to meet Two-Bit. I was so happy school was over and it was the weekend. I ran and slide into the car next to Steve in the front seat. Two-Bit sped off at least 20 miles over the speed limit and we pulled up at the DX in record time.

"I think I'm going to come and keep you and Soda company, Steve. Johnny and Pony, you want to come. I'll buy you a Pepsi."

"Yea, Johnny and I will come," Pony said getting out of the car and Steve rolled his eyes. I knew he thought Pony was a tag-a-long.

"Ok, great. Two-Bit, you wanna go to the movies tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll see you at the Curtis's and then we can all walk down there."

"Great. See you then!" I said waving and he sped off.

We all walked in to see a small group of girls already forming around Soda. I walked into the small back room that served the purpose as an employee room and a storage room to put Pony's, Johnny's, and my school bags in. I then walked over and grabbed three Pepsis for Johnny, Pony, and me.

"Here you go," I said tossing the boys their sodas. I guess Soda finally realized we had come in because he turned away from his fan club to hug Pony and I and ruffle Johnny's hair. When Soda hugged me, I saw the girls frown.

"What you guys up to? Come to keep Steve and me company?" Soda asked me.

"That was the idea but by the looks of it, you don't need company," I said nodding my head towards the group of girls that seemed to have doubled in size by now.

"Fine. I see how it is," Soda said trying to act upset.

I just smiled sweetly. "So, how was your day?"

"It was boring. All I did was pump gas for a group of older ladies."

"Well I can't say mine was much more interesting," I said sarcastically. "So you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"I have plans with Sandy to go to the Dingo but if it gets boring, maybe we will come and join you."

I nodded knowing he would never show up and tuned to Johnny and Pony. "Ya'll wanna come with me?"

Pony shook his head yes. "Sure, Johnny and I will come with you."

"Sounds great. I'm going to go see if Steve want to come," I said heading out the door to find Steve.

"Hey Stevie," I said lightly kicking his foot that was sticking out from underneath the car he was working on. "You want to come with us to the movies tonight?"

"I was going with Evie already but maybe we can meet up there."

"Sure. So I guess I'll see you later on tonight."

I walked back into the DX and told Pony and Johnny I would meet them back at the house later and told Soda to have a good time on his date. It was still early in the afternoon and my house was only a couple of blocks, or five houses down from the Curtis's, so I knew I wouldn't get into any trouble.

At home, I decided to change into something more comfortable. I threw on my brown tank top and cargo pants that had once been Kayla's. I ran a brush through my hair but didn't bother pulling it up. I thought it looked nicer down anyway.

I left a note on the kitchen table telling Kayla where I was and suggested she go and keep Darry company because I would be going there after the movie, slipped on my shoes, and walked down to the Curtis's. I walked in to find Dally sitting on the couch staring at the screen like he could care less.

"Hey Dally," I said plopping next to him.

"Hey Kelly," he said giving me a once over and grinning. I rolled my eyes. I was used to the Dally checking me out.

"What you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing at all. Want to play cards or something?"

"Sure. Lets play war," I said shuffling.

Dally can beat me at poker but I can beat him at war. We played for half an hour until Two-Bit bounced in and we started playing rummy. Dally won but I came in close second and Two-Bit lost by a landside despite his efforts to cheat.

The gang who was at the DX came home around six. Pony went into the kitchen to cook diner, Soda went upstairs to shower, and Steve and Johnny joined in the card game. I got up and followed Pony into the kitchen to help him cook.

"Hey Pony. What are you going to make tonight?

"How does pasta sound?"

"Sounds great. You want me to make the sauce?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

I got to work making the sauce as Pony sat on the counter waiting for his water to boil.

"So how was your first week of school?" I asked Pony.

"It was good. I wish I had more classes with some of ya'll. The only person I know in some of my classes is Curly."

"I know. It would be great to have some classes together but you will make new friends. In the meantime though, you will have better grades with no one to distract you."

Pony laughed. "Yea, that's true."

I was in the middle of telling Pony about what Two-Bit had said to the teacher one day when a clean Soda appeared.

"Hey Pony, Kelly. Is supper almost ready? I am absolutely starving."

Pony rolled his eyes. "Soda, you are always hungry."

"Yea, Pony has a point there but if you go tell everyone to sit at the table we can eat."

Soda nodded and ran into the living room as Pony and I served up bowls of noodles and sauce and set them on the table.

"Kelly, do you have an eating disorder or something cause you barley have any food!" Two-Bit exclaimed during the meal.

"No, this is how much normal people eat. You just eat a lot but thank you for your concern."

Two-Bit thought about it for a moment and continued to stuff his face.

Steve stood up from the table and looked at the clock. "Damn. I'm going to be last getting Evie. Well, I'll catch ya'll later."

"Oh! I'm going to be late getting Sandy. See you ladies later tonight!" And with that they both ran out the door.

I looked outside and realized it might be a good time to get going. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yea. Let me just write Darry a note. He is working overtime so he isn't coming home until late." Pony said.

"Where you guys going?" Dally asked.

"To the movies. You wanna come with? I think they are showing one of those beach movies but it should be fun."

"Well I guess cause I got noting better to do," Dally answered.

"Lets go," Pony said walking out the door with us all trailing behind him.

It takes about 20 minutes to walk to the movie house. It was a really nice night because it wasn't to cold or to hot but there was a nice summer breeze still lingering. Once we reached the movie house, we crawled through the hole in the fence and went to find a seat. I saw Steve and Evie but they were making out and I didn't really want to disturb them. Two-Bit spotted a group of greasers, I recognized one of them as Josh, that he knew so we went and sat by them. I sat squished in-between Two-Bit and Pony who was sitting next to Johnny and Dally was on the end.

About five minutes into the movie, I started to get kind of board of listening to Two-Bit comment on the girls in the row ahead of us. "I think I'm going to go get popcorn. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll come," Pony said standing up.

"Wait for me," Josh said smiling at me.

"Right. We will be right back."

We maunuvered in-between the cars filled with couple's making-out. I heard someone whisper my name as I walked past on of the cars with their windows rolled down. I turned around to see who said my name and I didn't realize I had walked right into someone until I had fallen on my butt and popcorn was in my lap.

"I am so sorry," I said as Josh was picking me up.

"Watch where you are going next time grease," the Soc who I had run into spat at me. I recognized him as Bob Sheldon, Cherry's boyfriend.

I nodded and continued walking. "Well, that was embarrassing," I said once we got into the popcorn line. "Thanks for helping me up Josh," I said with a smile.

"No problem," he replied.

By the time we returned to our seats, Josh had told us that he used to live in Texas but his mom and dad got a divorce when his dad had an affair with another woman so he moved to Tulsa just this year with his mom. He told me that his mom works in the beauty parlor down the street from the Dingo and money is a little tight, like all greasers, but they are getting by.

Two-Bit had moved a row down so Josh sat next to me and we talked through the rest of the movie. He was so funny and had such interested stories.

"Kelly?" Pony asked tapping me.

"Yes Pony?" I asked.

"The movie has been over for a while now. Are you coming back home with us?"

"Oh, sorry. Yea, I'm coming," I said standing up. "Bye Josh. I'll see you around."

"Bye Kelly," he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but notice how nice of a smile he had.

**There is chapter two! Who said Kelly's name? Is Kelly starting to like Josh?**

**Reviews, comments, and ideas are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Through it All

Chapter 3

Johnny, Dally, Pony, Two-Bit, and I were all walking back to the Curtis' house after the movie. Pony and I were walking a little behind the group.

"So do you like him?" Pony asked me.

"Yea, I think I might. But don't tell anyone because I don't think he would ever like me."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. What do you mean he wouldn't like you? You are too nice not to like."

"Thanks Pony. Well I'm happy just having you boys in my life," I said throwing my arm over his shoulder.

We entered the house to find Darry and Kayla discussing something at the table.

"Hey, look who's home," Kayla said smiling at us. "How was the movie?"

"Boring but the chicks were great!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

Dally snorted. "I doubt they thought you were great. Anyway, I'm gonna go to Bucks. Catch you kids later."

After Dally left, we all migrated into the living room to play monopoly. It was so funny because Two-Bit kept landing on our land and having to pay. We were laughing so hard at Two-Bit that we didn't realize Soda and Sandy had come in.

"You guys are out of your mind," Soda said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there little miss Sandy," Two-Bit said.

"Hey ya'll," Sandy said smiling back at us. I doubt any of that smile was meant for me.

"What are you guys doing?" Soda said plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Just playing monopoly but we can play something else so you guys can join in," Pony said.

"Sure. Lets play poker," Soda suggested.

"You want a hand?" I asked Sandy trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Sure but I am really no good."

"That's ok, neither is Kelly," Two-Bit said cracking up at his comment.

I lightly kicked him in the side with my foot. "Two-Bit you idiot. I could beat you any day."

Sandy was out first, then Pony, and then me. By then, Steve had come home and was playing. "I think I'm going to go get some cake. Anyone else want some?" I asked.

As expected, everyone did.

"I'll come help you get it," Sandy sweetly said standing up.

We walked back into the kitchen and I grabbed the cake out of the icebox.

"Kelly," Sandy asked sounding irritated.

"Yea Sandy?" I asked turning around.

"I thought I told you to stay away from _my _boyfriend, you little slut," she said. I stood there with my eyes wide and then she slapped me across the cheek. My mouth was hanging open by now. She just slapped me.

"Whoa…." I heard someone say. I snapped back to reality and realized I was still standing there with my mouth hanging open. Sandy and I both turned around to see Pony standing in the doorway with his face like mine.

"Soda, y-you might w-w-wanna come h-here," he stumbled out.

"What is it Pony?" Soda said coming into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Sandy and I standing there. "Kelly, w-what did you do to Sandy," he said walking up standing next to Sandy.

"What makes you think I did anything?" I said with my voice shaking. Why would I do anything to Sandy? She was the one who slapped me!

Sandy turned and gave Soda a sad look. "Soda, she is jealous because she said I am taking up all of your time. I'm so sorry," she said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"No, no baby. That's not true," he said hugging her. "Kelly," he said looking sternly at me, "how could you do this?"

I just looked at him confused. He believed some girl who he had known for a few weeks over his best friend of over sixteen years?

I couldn't believe this was happening. I turned and started walking towards the door. I could hear Steve and Two-Bit asking where I was going but I just kept walking. Once I was out the door, I took off in a sprint and ran about as far as I could and my feet were killing me in my sandals.

When I stopped, I realized I was near a playground and I went and sat down on the swings. Soda and I have only ever had one real fight.

_Soda, Darry, Pony, Kayla, and I where all playing down at the river in the summer as our parents sat up on the banks talking and laughing. Pony was 6, Soda and I were 8, and Darry and Kayla were almost 12. _

_Soda and I had decided to see if we could catch the fish that were swimming around our legs. We tried for hours to catch them with our bare hands and had not been successful. Finally, when I pulled my hand out of the water, I felt something slimy. I had caught a fish!_

_"Soda! Look, I caught the fish!" I said screaming with excitement._

_"I wanna hold it Kelly!"_

_"No, you are gonna let it loose."_

_Soda got mad and tried to grab it out of my hand and in the process, he knock the fish I had spent hours for out of my hand! _

_"Soda! You did that on purpose! I don't want to play with you anymore."_

_We both got out of the water and separated a few feet to play in the sand. I started to build a wall and so did he. Eventually, our walls met up. _

_"Sorry I knocked the fish out of your hand," Soda told me while we were patting the sand on._

_"I forgive you," I said and we finished the wall._

I smiled at the memory. We always had so much fun at the river in the summer and the cool water was a great way to escape the heat.

I took a deep breath and realized it must be 1 in the morning. I guess I had to go face Soda and talk to him about what happened and face Kayla, not to mention Darry, who always freaked out when I went outside at night alone. I got up from the swing set and looked around to see which way was the Curtis's house but I didn't recognize any of my surroundings. "Oh my goodness," I whispered.

I was in Soc territory.

**Cliffhanger! So incase you cannot tell, I don't like Sandy. Do you guys like the flashbacks or should I not do them? Reviews and suggestions are always loved and they make me update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Through it All

_Chapter four_

"Ok Kelly, take deep breaths," I said trying to calm myself down. A female alone in Soc territory on a Friday night is not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

I started briskly walking back towards greaser territory. I figured that the closer I was to our turf, the less of a chance I would have of getting jumped.

I was about half a mile away from our territory when a blue mustang starting following me. I walked faster.

"Hey baby," the Soc called out pulling up besides me. "Where you going tonight?" All of his words were slurred so he was obviously very drunk.

I broke out into a run. There was no way I could hold them all off. The second I bolted; the boys had jumped out of the car and were pursuing me. One of them lunged at me and tackled me to the ground landing on top of me knocking the wind out of me.

"We had some other plans for you but I can see now that your face needs to be rearranged," the one who was sitting on my stomach said. He smelled strongly of leather and alcohol and it made me want to gag.

"SODA! KAYLA! DARRY! PONY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs thrashing side to side.

"God dammit Mark, shut her up!"

Mark, I presume, put his hand over my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could and I could immediately taste blood, one of the worst tastes in the word.

"You little greaser whore!" he screamed and smacked me across the face.

With Mark occupied his hand, I was able to get the arm he had pinned down free. I took the opportunity to punch the guy on my stomach right in the eye. He jerked back and I also hit the guy holding my other arm in the jaw so I was free. I jumped up and ran full speed toward Bucks. If I could only reach Dally.

Mark though was fast to react and grabbed my legs bringing my down to the ground knocking the wind out of me. He then jumped up and heaved me up by my arms.

"That wasn't very nice of you to hit us," one of them said.

"I say we teach her some manners."

Two of them where holding me up by my arms as the other one, who I guess must have been the leader, hit my face and my stomach as hard as he could saying every dirty thing he could think of about me. Once all of his aggression was out, they threw me on the ground and pinned me down. I was so weak and lightheaded to even fight back.

The Soc reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A blade. He then lifted up my shirt and slowly dragged the metal across the skin of the stomach. I didn't even have enough energy to scream so I just lay there.

"Just a little something for you to remember us by," he said once he finished.

I was lying in the middle of the sidewalk with my whole body numb. I reached down and felt my stomach and felt the warm liquid seeping out. I somehow I managed to pull myself off the ground and started half walking half crawling into territory. Then I heard a car pull up besides me.

"_Oh please don't let it be the Socs back for more,"_ I thought silently.

"Kelly, is that you?"

I looked up and met the hard eyes of the driver who was getting out of his car walking towards me.

"Oh shit," was the last thing I heard before I allowed myself to black out in the safety of Tim Shepard's arms.

**Sorry but that seemed like a good place to stop. I love your reviews and suggestions! I promise the nest chapter will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Through it All**

_Chapter 5_

The light stung my eyes as they fluttered open. I felt like I had slept for what seemed for days but my head felt like someone was wacking it over and over again with a baseball bat. Then I remembered the events of last night and the Socs. I reached down and felt a bandage wrapped around my stomach.

"Kayla," I called out.

"Kelly? Is that you?" a sleepy looking Darry said walking into the room.

"Yea," I replied. "Can you get Kayla for me?"

"Can I get something for you because Kayla didn't sleep at all last night."

"Oh, sure. Can you get me a couple of asprin, my head is killing me."

"Sure thing."

Darry returned a second later with a glass of water and a couple of asprin in his hand. "Here you go," he said handing them to me and sitting down in his armchair looking at me. "You really scared her last night you know."

I signed. "Yea, I know. I'm sorry to cause all this trouble."

"No, it is not your fault. Next time though, don't run out in the middle of the night. But we are glad you are safe."

I smiled at him, "that was rather stupid, wasn't it?"

He chuckle. "You and Ponyboy just need to use your head."

"Speaking of Pony, where is everyone? It is awfully quite."

"They were being to loud and I didn't want to them to wake you so I sent them all down to the Dingo to eat something. They have been gone for a while now though so they should be back soon."

I nodded. "It feels like I slept forever."

"Only 11 hours. It is 3 right now. You hungry?"

I shook my head. "I think I am all right at the moment."

"Ok," Darry said standing up to go into the kitchen. "Let me know if you need anything."

I nodded and snuggled back into my pillow and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I was really lucky last night. I was lucky I didn't get raped. I was lucky I didn't pass out on the sidewalk. I was lucky Shepard came along.

I heard the front door slam and the boys walked in. Someone came and turned on Mickey. It must have been Two-Bit.

"Hey Kelly, you awake?" Steve asked as the end of the coach sunk under Pony's weight.

"Hey Steve," I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

Two-Bit turned around at the sound of my voice and threw his arms around my neck. "Hey Kel! We thought you would never wake up," he said giving me one of his famous grins.

"Yea. I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Pony asked.

"No thank you, I am alright but I think I am going to go take a shower. I feel gross," I said slowly standing up.

"Well you look it to," Two-Bit told me.

"Hey, I have an excuse and you don't," I shot back as I left the room.

I went upstairs and grabbed a pair of Pony's only pajama pants and a tee shirt that was too small for him and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and turned and face the mirror. I looked really bad. Both of my eyes were swolon and it looked like my face was one big yellow bruise. I had a handprint on each check, one from the Soc and one from Sandy. I looked at my arms and they had imprints of where the Socs had been holding me. I removed my bloody shirt to reveal my ribs all black and blue. I was lucky not to break and ribs though. The slit across my stomach made me sick though. It was not very deep but it was still pussy and there was dried blood still all around it. I was never very good with blood, especially not my own.

Unable to look at it any longer, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over me. It felt so good to get all the dirt and blood off. I washed and combed my hair, got dressed, and then went into back into the living room.

"Hey," Steve said noticing me in the room. "Kayla is out of the porch if you want to go see her."

"I think I will. Thanks Steve," I said heading out the door. "Hey Kay."

Kayla got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't you ever do that again. You had us all worried sick," she said sitting back down patting the seat next to her. I obeyed and sat by her as she began rocking the swing back and forth. We sat like that for a while until she spoke.

"So what happened last night?"

I took a deep breath in and began the story starting with Josh telling Two-Bit to lay off me to Sandy slapping me, and finally passing out in Tim's arms. When I finished, I tuned and look at her waiting for her to say something.

"Well Soda took Sandy home about 5 minutes later. While he was gone, Pony told us about what he saw and Steve told us all about what Sandy had said to you at the Dingo. Why didn't you tell me Kel?"

"You know, I am not really sure," I told her truthfully.

"Well you know you can always tell me anything. So anyway, after Pony and Steve finished tell us everything, Darry said Soda should know even if it upset him so when he got home, we sat him in the middle of us and told everything."

"What? But I don't want him to know! Then he might break up with Sandy and I don't want that. He told me he loves her."

"Kelly, if you boyfriend was harassing Soda, would you want to know?"

I sighed, "yea, really would because I don't want to date anyone who was like that."

"And that is exactly how Soda felt. He said he should have noticed sooner."

I nodded as she continued.

"So we decided to go out and look for you. We left Pony and Johnny home incase you came home and Steve and Two-Bit went in the car while Darry and I walked to the lot and by the river. Soda said he had to go talk with Sandy but I don't know what happened with them. We all went home without and Pony said you had not come home. We were about to call the police when Tim burst through the door carrying you. You were so covered in blood, we taught you might be dead for a minute but Tim said you had only passed out. Darry scooped you out of Tim's arms and put you on the towel covered couch and began cleaning you up. Your stomach was awful and it took the longest. Pony was awfully white the whole time. You know how he is with blood."

Oh man did I ever! Pony was always the first out of the room when one of the boys came home with blood. I am surprised that he can go to rumbles but he told me when he is also bleeding, it does not both him as much.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble Kayla."

"Don't be Kel, you didn't plan on getting jumped last night, but next time, don't run out like that, ok?"

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson," I said with a smile.

"Good," Kayla said standing up. "I think I am going to go cook dinner. You want to come?"

"No, I think I'll sit out here for a while."

"Alright. Love you," she said before walking inside.

"Love you too!" I called after her.

I sat there pushing myself gentle on the swing watching the sun shine through leaves of the trees that were changing color as the days went on. This had always been my mom's favorite time of year.

Just then I heard someone walk up the stairs. It was Soda. He must have gone on a walk.

"Hey," he said looking rather uncomfortable with his hands jammed into his pockets. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go right ahead," I said flatly.

Soda went over and sat as far on the other side of the swing as he possibly could. We sat like that for a while, not saying anything.

I heard Soda sigh, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she made you happy," I answered truthfully

"Well, I will admit, she did make me happy but if I were to marry her, I would want you to come see me a lot and you wouldn't be able to do that and that did not make me happy at all."

I nodded.

"So last night when I heard what happened, I went over there and broke up with her."

I tried to give him a sympathetic look but a smirk soon replaced it. "How did she take it?"

Soda laughed. "Not very well. She cried and hung on to me saying that you were making me do it. Then she told me that I would never get another girl in my life"

Now it was my turn to laugh. Soda never get another girl? He was the nicest looking boy I had ever seen.

"I think she meant another freak," I said before we both started laughing even though it hurt a lot for me because of my face due to the face it was pretty much one big bruise.

"Come on, lets go see what Kayla made for dinner," I said once we stopped laughing.

"Alright, I'm coming," he said standing up walking towards me. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. "I love you Kelly. You know that, right?"

I hugged him back. "I know. And you know I love you too?"

"Of course," he said smiling as we walked inside.


End file.
